


Stabbing

by Yumiko_Youku



Series: Midian [3]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: BTHB, Other, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko_Youku/pseuds/Yumiko_Youku
Summary: Another addition for my BTHB.





	Stabbing

“As you can see, I firmly hold my convictions, as you hold yours, Miss Dolneaz.”

“I noticed that.“

De Ville smiled.

“And that is why, we have to bid farewell.”, he said, turning the knife in his hand. 

“But …“, the vampire continued after a while. “I think, I managed to catch a glance and get a notion of what my little brother saw in you …. Even if it was only a nice pastime.“ 

His smile widened. “Adio, Fräulein Alexandra Dolneaz.“

Midnight.

In this very moment various things happened at once.

The hands on Alex’ watch snapped together and the town bells rang. 

The knife’s blade plunged into her stomach and left just as quickly as it had entered her body.

Blood trickled from the blade and blood welled up from the fresh stab wound and flowed down her body, finally trickling to the ground.

Alex blinked slowly, as she entered a sate of shock. Her mind seemingly slowed down while her brain still tried to process what was happening. 

The stabbing pain became a dull ache and other feelings and her thoughts shifted into the background.

The next thing Alex knew was that she was lying on the ground, without a single memory of how she got there in the first place.

And suddenly her vision was flooded by bright white light and indistinct sounds reached her, before everything went completely black.


End file.
